MELANCOLIA DEL CORAZON
by Nagini12
Summary: Kagome ve a inuyasha con kikio, i apartir de ese momento...¿pasan cosas que deberian pasar?
1. Chapter 1

MELANCOLIA DEL CORAZON

CAPIRTULO 1:la pelea mas dura

Kagome higurashi es una chika de 15 años, viaja en secreto a la epoca antigua para reunirse con sus amigos, ke son sango, miroku i principalmente inuyasha, ella va viajando de la epoca sengoku a la epoca moderna, que es donde ella habita, mientras que sus compañeros habitan en la epoka sengoku

kagome hizo un viaje a su epoca por un examen, cuando lo acavo volvio a la epoca antigua, ya la esperaba como siempre inuyasha impaciente

inuyasha:si que tardastes mujer!

kagome:si...es que...

inuyasha:es que nada!

kagome:pronto tendre examenes asin que me traje libros de texto para estudiar, me traje los de, tecnologia, mates i ingles

inuyasha:si si mujer...traistes mi comida?

kagome:si si...-dijo entregandole unos fideos instantaneos i unas patatas fritas

inuyasha:ke bien!!

kagome:tambien te traje un regalo!

inuyasha:un regalo? damelo!

kagome le entrego una caja, inuyasha la abrio i vio un amuleto qu traia una cosa para atarse al cuello

inuyasha:i que es esto?

kagome:es un amuleto, te protege de los malos espiritus i tambien es un medallon de la amistad.

inuyasha:un medallon de de la amistad?

kagome:si... mira yo tengo otro igual colgado en el cuello- dijo enseñandoselo- kien tenga dos amuletos iguales seran amigos para toda la vida

inuyasha:ke cosa mas extraña...

entonces inuyasha empezo a comer i cuando termino inuyasha dijo:

inuyasha:eres una gran cocinera!

kagome: esto ya viene preparado, no lo cocino yo!

inuyasha:ya me extrañaba

kagome:inuyasha...OSUWARI!

inuyasha:aaaaaaaaa-dijo mientras su cara se pegaba al suelo

kagome i inuyasha fueron hacia la aldea donde estaban miroku i sango, pasaron una noche muy entretenida

kagome:o no!!

shipo:ke te pasa?

kagome:creo que se me cayo el libro de mates en el pozo!! miroku!

miroku:que?

kagome:me voi al pozo, ire a buscar una cosa que se ma callo

miroku:-con kara de pervertido-te acompaño?

kagome:no gracias...

entonces kagome se fue al pozo a buscar su libro de matematikas, cuando lo encontro vio a kikio, se escondio i...

kagome viajo a la epoca moderna, como siempre, sin avisar a inuyasha, cuando este se dio cuenta...

inuyasha:que???

miroku:lo que escuchas.

sango:kagome dijo que necesitaba irse a su epoka

inuyasha:i por que la dejasteis?

miroku:pues creo que sefue por ti inuyasha...

inuyasha:como?

miroku:si...no queria verte supongo...

inuyasha:como?

sango:si... te explikolo que paso...

FLASH BAK

narradora sango

yo estaba durmiendo pero un ruido me desperto, era...como se llama...creo que se llama cremallera...eso que usa kagome para cerrar la mochila...i entonces:

sango:que haces kagome?por que preparas la mochila?

entonces miroku desperto.

miroku:ke pasa...?-dijo soñoliento

sango:ke kagome esta preparando la muchila-dije yo

miroku:te vas a algun lado?

kagome:pues...si, me voi a mi epoca...-dijo algo triste

sango:por que?

kagome:pues...necesito descansar- dijo con la mirada perdida

miroku:no creo que sea eso...

kagome:...-dijo bajando la mirada

sango:a que te refieres?

miroku:es por inuyasha verdad? habeis tenido una pelea?

entonces a kagome se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, se levanto i:

kagome:no le digais a inuyasha donde me fui...

i se fue

FIN DEL FLASH BAK

inuyasha:como?

miroku:es cierto...paso eso...

sango:por que os peleasteis? recuerdo que por la noche estaba normal...

miroku:os peleasteis por la noche? es que la rechazastes o algo?

sango:no digas tonterias miroku! en todo caso tendria ke kagome rechazar a inuyasha!!

miroku:cierto...kagome nunca intentaria nada con algien como inuyasha...

inuyasha:a no...? i por que no?

shipo:pues por que mientras ke kagome es una mujer linda, amable, romantika, sensible, buena i HUMANA tu eres un hombre, insensible, inmaduro, mala persona, abusa-enanos...i un hanyou! nunca kerria intentar nada con tigo! sois polos opuestos!

miroku:desde cuando estas escuchando esta conversacion shipo?pensaba ke estabas durmiendo...

sango:pero a mi una vez kagome me dijo ke los polos opuestos se atraen...

inuyasha- sonrojado al escuchar eso- feh! me voi a dar una vuelta!

shipo:di mejor me voi a buskar a kagome!

inuyasha:no digas bobadas!-mintio el

ship:entonces me dejaras ir con tigo no?

inuyasha:no!

shipo:ya decia yo que la iva a buscar

inuyasha se alejo de donde estaban todos sus compañeros i sefue ''a dar una vuelta'', kasualmente hacia el pozo...(ke kasualidad no?¬¬) donde alli encontro a kagome, mirando el arbol sagrado i llorando.

inuyasha:kagome! por que te vas sin pedirme permiso?

kagome se giro, pues se dio cuenta de la presencia de inuyasha

kagome:inuyasha...por que vinistes?

inuyasha:por que sin ti no podemos recolectar la esfera!

kagome:a... es por eso...

inuyasha:anda vamos! tenemos ke enkontrar la esfera antes de ke naraku la encuentre!

inuyasha la cogio de la mano pero kagome se solto

inuyasha:pero que te pasa?

kagome:asin que solo te interesa la esfera no?

inuyasha:komo?...claro que me interesa!

kagome:eres un baka!ASIN QUE SOLO TE INTERESO POR LA ESFERA! PARA TI SOLO SOI ALGIEN QUE RECOLECTA LA ESFERA!

inuyasha:kagome...pues...

kagome:no sabes responder? akaso dudas de la respuesta?

inuyasha:e...

kagome:pues yo te dire la respuesta! yo para ti solo te sirvo como objeto!! solo kieres que recolecte los fragmentos para cuando tengas la perla completa dejarme tirada i no volverme a ver! eso es lo ke kieres!

inuyasha:yo nunca...

kagome.tu solo kieres la perla para ver a kikio viva de nuevo...para empezar con ella...

inuyasha:como...?

kagome:ayer os vi inuyasha...

inuyasha:nos vistes?

kagome:si...inuyasha...

FLASH BAK

narradora kagome

ayer volvi de mi epoka con la mochila llena de libros de texto, i entonces cuando en la cabaña donde estabamos fui a estudiar matematikas vi ke el libro no estaba, i entonces pense que se me habria caido al salir de el pozo...ya que no era la primera vez que me pasaba entonces le dije a miroku ke me iba al pozo a buscar el libro, el se ofrecio a acompañarme pero le dije que no por que seguro que intentaria algo raro i fui hacia el pozo.

cuando llege, me encontre el libro, pero entonces vi a kikio...esperando a algien, al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia asin quedecidi espiar, estube mirandola durante 10 minutos pero nadie aparecia, asin que decidi irme cuando tu, inuyasha vinistes... la verdades que ya me imaginava que habrias kedado con ella...

kikio:al fin llegastes inuyasha...

inuyasha:si...es que sango no me dejaba em paz...

kikio:te eche de menos...

inuyasha:i yo a ti...me gusta esto...

kikio:el que?

inuyasha:verte a escondidas de todos, es muy divertido...

kikio:sera para ti...yo no tengo nadie de quien esconderme, pero tu tienes a kagome,...

inuyasha:por que me tendria que esconder de ella?

kikio:respondemelo tu...por que te escondes de ella?

inuyasha:no se...estas enfadada?

kikio:cuando estaras con migo?...en el infierno?

inuyasha:no hara falta ke valla a el infierno

kikio:pero me lo prometistes...o es que prefieres a mi reencarnacion antes ke a mi?

inuyasha:yo nunca dije que prefiriera a kagome antes que a ti!

kikio:entonces?

inuyasha:recolectare la esfera i cuando la tenga, pedire que vuelvas a la vida!

kikio:pero...tu kieres ser un youkai...harias eso por mi?

inuyasha:eso i mas...te amo kikio, i eso no canviara nunca...

kikio:si...pero i kagome?kuando akabe de buscar los fragmentos...

inuyasha:ella se ira a su epoka, ella sabe que se tendra que ir a su epoca, asin que no hay obsatculos...cuando tenga la perla ya no la necesitare mas

kikio:no os volvereis a ver?

inuyasha:no...le direque no la kiero volver a ver mas... quete amo a ti kikio...

entonces yo me fui corriendo i llorando, no queria escucharte mas! no queria escuchar que tu amabas a kikio...

FIN DEL FLASH BAK

inuaysha:pero kagome...tu deberias saber que yo amo a kikio...

kagome:lo se...pero, tu dijistes que solo era unobjeto para buscar la esfera , i que cuando acabase me iria i no nos volveriamos a ver...-kagome empezaba a llorar

inuyasha:yo nunca dije esas palabras...

kagome:no...esas no, tu dijistes ''ella se ira a su epoka, ella sabe que se tendra que ir a su epoca, asin que no hay obsatculos..cuando tenga la perla ya no la necesitare mas '' acaso no es lo mismo inuyasha?

inuyasha:yo...es que kagome es cierto! cuando nos conocimos kedamos en buscar la perla! no quedamos en casarnos ni nada!

estas palabras dañaron verdaderamente a kagome

kagome:no...es cierto inuyasha...no volvere a se ningun obstaculo para ti i kikio...me voi...

inuyasha:kagome...sin ti no podemos recolectar la perla...

kagome:PUES RECOLECTALA CON KIKIO! ERES UN BAKA I TE ODIO!

inuyasha:estas enfadada?-dijo temiendo ke dijera la palabra ''OSUWARI''

kagome:dejame empaz!

i se tiro al pozo.

entonces shipo, miroku i sango salieron de detras del arbol

shipo:inuyasha...

miroku:...has sido muy cruel...

sango:...kon kagome

inuyasha: me estabais espiando?

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

MELANCOLIA DEL CORAZON

CAPITULO 2: EL CONSEJO DE MIROKU

inuyasha: me estabais espiando?

Shipo:nooooooo!!...esque nos lo conto un pajarito!

miroku:o la abeja maya ¬¬

sango:kien es la abeja maya? no sera tu novia no??-dijo moskeada

miroku:es una cosa del mundo de la kagome, unos dibujos

sango:dibujos?

miroku:si...ya te explikare...bueno inuyasha...

sango:asin que ya te decidistes por kikio...

inuyasha:si...creo que es lo mejor...

sango:lo mejor para ti...no para kagome...

miroku:cierto...fuistes muy cruel inuyasha...

inuyasha:ya! dejenme empaz!

sango:pense...que al menos era tu amiga...

inuyasha:i lo es! pero ha de entender ke yo amo a kikio!

miroku:pero tu le distes a entender ke solo eres para ella un objeto!

inuyasha:yo nunca dije...

sango:si ke lo insinuastes!

miroku:esas palabras me dolieron hasta a mi...

shipo:eres un insensible!

sango:cierto...

miroku:pero de verdad amas a kikio?

inuyasha:claro!

sango:yo creo que lo que sienteses lastima por ella! por que ella murio por ti! solo eso!

inuyasha:pero yo la kiero mucho!

miroku:la amas mas que a kagome?

inuyasha:deje bien claro que si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sango/shipo/miroku: OSUWARI!!!!!!!!

al escuchar esa palabra inuyasha se le erizo el pelo de la nuca i le recorrio un escalofrio, pero al ver que no pasaba nada inuyasha comprendio ke solo le tomaban el pelo

inuyasha.pero ke haceis?????????

sango:pense que funcionaria

miroku:ke lastima...

miroku:pero ella...que es para ti?

CON KAGOME

Kagome se encontraba en el pozo, en su epoca, subio las escaleras i encontro a sota

Sota:kien anda ahi????-dijo kon miedo

kagome:-secandose las lagrimas icon voz temblorosa dijo- soy yo sota!

sota:a...eres tu!

kagome al subir las escaleras dijo

kagome:pareces desilusionado...

sota:esperaba que orejas de perro viniera a jugar con migo...

al escuchar eso kagome estubo a punto de derramar mas lagrimas, pero su orgullo no se lo permitia asin que contesto:

kagome:no sota... orejas de perro no volvera mas...

sota:por que?

kagome no respondio a la pregunta de su hermano menor i se fue a su habitacion, reteniendo las lagrimas

cuando kagome entro en la habitacion, la encontro bacia, no de muebles ni de nada, si no que notaba que faltaba algo...cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sus lagrimas que antes estaban luchando por derramarse, salieron de los ojos de kagome

kagome:por que te tube que conocer inuyasha?

con esas palabras en su mente se durmio

KON INUYASHA

miroku:pero ella...que es para ti?

inuyasha:no lo se! miroku! es una amiga!

sango/shipo:solo una amiga?

inuyasha:i que esperabais? que fueramos amantes?

miroku:eso es lo que yo esperaba

inuyasha:BAKA!

miroku:es que no te gustaria?

inuyasha:yo...ya tengo a kikio...

miroku:veo que no vale la pena discutir con tigo, asin que vamonos

todos se fueron a la cabaña de la anciana kaede, ninguno cruzo palabra, hasta la noche, cuando shipo i sango se durmieron:miroku le hablo a inuyasha:

miroku:ve a hablar con ella, ves a su epoca i dile ke vuelva!

inuyasha:NO! ha sido su decision!

miroku:pues al menos dile ke la consideras una amiga! no un objeto! por que no piensas que sea un objeto no?¬¬

inuyasha:pues...no-dudo un instante

miroku:pues vete i diselo...si no ella pensara eso de ti, i te odiara siempre. i tu no kieres eso verdad?

inuyasha:no...

miroku:pues habla con ella...si kiere segir viniendo por aki es su decision...

inuyasha:vale...

inuyasha se fue hacia el pozo ke konectaba la epoka sengokicon la epoka de kagome i se tiro por el, se encontro en la epoka de kagome, subio i se encontro a la familia de kagome cenando, pero ella no estaba

inuyasha:i kagome?

sota:orjas de perro!!!! vinistes!

inuyasha:si! pero donde esta tu hermana?

sota:pues...en su cuarto...kagome dijo ke no te volveria a ver!! me asusto!

inuyasha se fue inmediatamente hacia la habitacion de kagome, con algo e miedo i verguenza i entro

inuyasha vio ke akgome estaba dormida,

inuyasha:aki huele a...agua i sal?-miro a los ojosde kagome i vio algunas lagrimas-kagome estubo llorando...¿por mi? el la primera vez que una mujer llora por mi...exceptuando a mi madre...

inuyasha se hacerco a kagome, se agacho para que su cabeza kedara a la altura de la cabeza de esta i la estubo observando un buen rato,hasta que kagome desperto

kagome:inuyasha...por que vinistes a verme a mi epoka?te dije que no te queria ver!

inuyasha:vine a hablar con tigo.

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

MELANCOLIA DEL CORAZON

CAPITULO 3 : DE VUELTA A MI EPOCA.

inuyasha:vine a hablar con tigo.

Kagome:ya hablamos en el pozo, kedo todo muy claro!

inuyasha:no quedo claro! miroku me dijo que...

kagome; me da igual lo que dijera...mira inuyasha...

inuyasha:que?

kagome:yo...entiendo que te vallas con kikio, esa fue tu decision i no la puedo canviar...

inuyasha:entonces por que Te enojas tanto?

kagome:pues...por que yo pensaba que al menos era una amiga para ti...i no solo un objeto...debi imaginar que cuando tengamos la esfera me iria a mi epoca...

inuyasha:kagome, entendistes mal, tu eres mi amiga, solo que...mi antiguo amor me espera, i a mi me gusta mucho!... tienes que entender eso...

kagome:inuyasha, yo eso lo entiendo! yo tome la decision de segir a tu lado, pero...puedes buscar la esfera con kikio, yo no quiero segir buscandola.

inuyasha:por que no?

kagome:por que no quiero sufrir...cuando tengamos todos los trozos de la esfera yo me ire icomo tu dijistes, no volvere mas... i no quiero que eso ocurra...

inuyasha:pero si te has separado ahora de nosotros, no nos volveras a ver, no te gustaria vernos mas?estar un rato con nosotros...

kagome:no...las cosas no son asin... no quiero verte mas a ti...pero a sango i a miroku si que los vere, estate seguro...

inuyasha:iras a la epoka sengoku?

kagome:a lo mejor voi...pero no ahora...dentro de un tiempo

inuyasha:esta bien...pero...como abtendremos la esfera sin ti?

kagome:ya te lo dije...kikio...con ella la obtendras, es mas poderosa que yo...es mejor

inuyasha:vale...pero...volveras pronto?

kagome:si...

entonces inuyasha se fue por la ventana.

EN LA EPOCA SENGOKU

miroku:si que tarda no?

sango:cierto, inuyasha se demora mucho...

miroku:a saber que esta haciendo kon kagome...-dijo con mirada pervertida

sango:miroku! eres un mal-pensado!

shipo:i un pervertido! espero no parecerme a ti de mayor.

miroku:tu tambien contra mi shipo?

shipo:¬¬ si!

sango:normal...

entonces se escucho un leve ruido dentro del pozo, era inuyasha

miroku:parece que inuyasha ya volvio

sango:esta kagome?

miroku:-mirando en el interior del pozo- no...viene solo

inuyasha de un salto se fue del pozo, para caer unos metros mas alla de donde estaban sango, miroku i shipo

shipo:i kagome? no me digas que no vino kagome!

inuyasha:no...no vino

sango:no volvera?-dijo con miedo

miroku:no podre tocarle mas el trasero?-dijo temiendo la respuesta

inuyasha:pervertido...

shipo:no volvera?-dijo repitiendo la pregunta de sango

inuyasha:me dijo que a lo mejor volvia...pero no hoy...

miroku:espero que venga pronto...

shipo:kagome es una mujer muy madura i fuerte, seguro que viene...

miroku:aparte...

inuyasha:que?aparte que¿?

miroku:creo que se llebo los fragmentos no?

inuyahsa:eso es cierto?

sango:si...eso es que volvera...

miroku:tiene que volver...ella se habra dado cuenta?

sango:pues...no se...

CON KAGOME

kagome:inuyasha me estaba pidiendo que volviera?...no, solo queria restregarme por la cara que ama a kikio... como si yo no lo supiera...pero, no puedo ser tan egoista.si el ya ha tomado su decision he de respetarla, cuando le dije que queria estar a su lado, me prometi que cuando tomara su decision, yo no me interpondria i lo respetaria...pero me temo que no podre cumplirlo...me duele mucho que este con ella...

kagome empezo a llorar de nuevo

kagome:pero por que no puede kikio irse a su mundo? tendria que irse al infierno!

pero kagome se dio cuenta de una cosa ''como podia kikio irse al infierno si ella fue una sacerdotisa!''

kagome:es cierto...ella se fue al infierno! sera por que quiso utilizar la perla para ''sus cosas?'' -dijo refiriendose a inuyasha

kagome se fue directo a su escritorio hacia un pote pekeñito de cristal, que contenia los fragmentos de la esfera

kagome:he de devolverles los fragmentos...mañana ire, para irme para siempre- asin no veria mas el rostro de akel hombre, que una vez la enamoro i ke luego eligio a su antiguo amor.-penso kagome

CON INUYASHA

inuyasha:espero que cuando se de cuenta venga...

sango:para que quieres que venga?

miroku:eso! puedes buscar la joya con kikio!

inuyasha:pues...necesitamos esos fragmentos!-dijo roburizado

sango:aceptalo inuyasha, tu quieres volver a verla!

inuyasha:si la acabo de ver!

miroku:la acabas de ver i ya tienes ganas de ver a kagome otra vez...eso es amor...

inuyasha:que??

miroku:piensalo...tu estubistes mas de 50 años sin kikio i...la echastes de menos?

inuyasha:pues...cuando me entere de que estaba viva si que la eche mucho de menos..

miroku:tu lo dijistes, cuando supistes que estaba viva...

inuyasha:si...

sango:en canvio no hace ni una hora que kagome i tu os separasteis i ya kieres volver a verla!

inuyasha:yo no dije que kiera volver a verla

sango:akaso no kieres?

inuyasha: pues...

miroku:por cierto, que llebas en el cuello?

inuyasha:de que hablas?

sango:tienes un collar...i no es el rosario que te puso kagome...

miroku:me lo dejas ver?

shipo:nunca te lo vi...

miroku:-cogiendo el colgante de inuyasha-tiene mucho poder espiritual...te lo regalo kikio?

inuyasha:no...

sango:entonces...

inuyasha:si...me lo regalo kagome...

miroku:me lo imaginaba...

inuyasha:me dijo que era algo de un amuleto de la amistad o algo asin...

miroku:ES UN MEDALLON DE LA AMISTAD?

inuyahsa:si...que pasa?

miroku:entonces...

miroku abrio el medallon ese i dentro encontro una foto de kagome, en la que salia muy bella

sango:dejame ver eso

miroku:si...es una foto de kagome

sango:es verdad...

miroku:que suerte tienes inuyasha!

inuyasha:por que???

miroku:esto es una prueba de ke la señorita kagome le kiere mucho!

inuyasha:q...que?????-dijo

sango:si, escuche ke eso es una prueba de que kagome kiere que seas su mejor amigo...

miroku:ke suerte inuyasha...-dijo imaginandose cosas raras

inuyasha:por que pones esa cara miroku?

miroku:dejalo...una mente como la tuya nunca comprendera una mente como la mia...

inuyahsa:por que tu eres un pervertido i yo soi normal!!

shipo:por una vez coincido con tigo inuyasha

inuyahsa:mmmmmm¬¬

sango:espero que kagome venga pronto... vamos, aunn no dormimos nada!

miroku: cierto

todos se fueron a la cabaña, miroku i sango le tiraban insinuaciones a inuyasha de que fuera a buscar a kagome, i shipo se lo decia directamente.

shipo:ves a buscar a kagome

inuyahsa:no!

shipo:ves a buscar a kagome

inuyahsa:no!

shipo:ves a buscar a kagome

inuyahsa:dije que no!!!!!!-dijo gritando

shipo se asusto i se fue con sango.

sango:no le hagas eso a shipo!

inuyasha:es el que no me deja empaz! ''ves a buscar a kagome'' me esta repitiendo todo el rato!

miroku:por que no le haces caso?

inuyahsa:¬¬

sango:no nos mires asin, solo queremos los fragmentos...-mintio

miroku:por que mientes sango?

sango:para que la valla a buscar,

miroku:algun dia la tendra que ir a buscar no?

sango.cierto...

todos se durmieron menos inuyasha, que fue al arbol sagrado por que habia kedado con kikio.

inuyasha:miroku i sango estan en lo cierto...tambien kiero ke kagome este aki...pero mejor que no la valla a buscar, ella me dijo que vendria cuando estubiera preparada...no la he de forzar...

entonces inuyahsa, mirando a las estrellas se quedo esperando a kikio.

CONTINUARA

**wow! creo que me quedo bastante interesante no? bueno espero que os guste! pronto pondre la continuacion i perdon por la demora!!!! espero sus reviews!!!!**


End file.
